One example of a cooling device including two heat pipes having first end portions connected to different locations of a heat receiving portion in contact with a heating component on a circuit board and second end portions connected to respective finned structures outside the circuit board. This cooling device includes a fan for ejecting air into the finned structures along the air intake surfaces of the finned structures, and the fan is disposed in a gap between the finned structures.
One example of a heat-pipe cooling device in which an intermediate portion of a heat pipe having a substantially U shape or substantially V shape is fixed to a heat receiving member and opposite end portions of the heat pipe are connected to a plurality of radiating plates arranged in parallel with each other. In another example of this heat-pipe cooling device, the opposite end portions of the heat pipe are connected to separate radiating plates.
When airflow for cooling the heating component inside the housing is obtained without using the fan, it is desired to increase the efficiency of cooling the heating component.
The followings are reference documents.
[Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2001-217366, and
[Document 2] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-78091.